


Cinnamon Roll

by RazorMermaid



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M, groper, nice boyfriend, pervert on train, train assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazorMermaid/pseuds/RazorMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou's favorite Ai has a bad encounter on the train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon Roll

Early morning swims weren’t just practice for Seijuurou and Sousuke, it was a needed escape from the heat in June! Usually, they could expect a few other members of the swim team, but this time it was just them. 

It was tremendously relaxing. The water had always been a respite for Seijuurou from the noisiness of his large family. A place of cool blue peace that he would eagerly enjoy to the fullest. The lack of other swimmers also meant Seiji could take a break from being the loud boisterous captain and just swim for fun.

Toweling off and zipping his pants Seiji heard the locker room door slam open, someone stumble in, and then the ragged intake of someone breathing hard.

Sousuke caught his eye questioningly, and they quietly moved around a bank of lockers to see who had come in.

Peering around the corner, Seiji was the first to see the small figure hunched over a school bag, gasping for air. 

It took a moment before they recognized who it was. God, it was Aiichirou! 

It felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped over Seijuurou’s head and he could only stare.

Sousuke said it first, “Ai?” The youngest member of the Samezuka swim team picked up his head. Aiichirou looked frightened and he had been crying.

Seiji immediately got down on his knees in front of him, “What’s happened, Ai? Are you hurt?” He put his hands over the ones that were clasping so tight to the bag the boy held. The pale hands were ice cold.

Kneeling beside him, Sousuke also peered at the light-haired boy and saw he was sweating, but he didn’t think it was from the heat.

“Go get a teacher.” Seiji said quietly to Sousuke.

But that made Ai shake all the harder.

“D-d-don’t.” Ai stuttered out and he began to cry silently again. Seiji had never seen such big tears before. They rolled to his chin and splashed down onto Seiji’s hands.

They watched the silent boy for a few moments. Seiji had already noticed his clothes weren’t torn or dirty, they were a little disheveled, but he had been running. There also weren’t any visible wounds or bruises anywhere that they could see.

Ai was rather small for his age, but he was strong and pretty scrappy. He was on the swim team, and nobody would lay a hand on Captain Seijuurou Mikoshiba’s special favorite.

What could have happened? Whatever it was, the lad was terribly frightened and upset.

“Go to the cafeteria, get him some hot tea.” Sousuke nodded and went to finish dressing.

When he heard the door close after him, Seiji took the bag from the boy’s hands and put it aside. He moved closer between his knees and put his hands on the boy’s narrow hips, hoping to calm him.

“Deep breaths, sweetheart,” the larger boy whispered to him, “Take your time. I’ll stay right here.” 

Aiichirou’s hands were still bunched together up near his chin now, but as he followed one slow, hitching inhale with another they lowered and rested on Seiji’s forearms. 

“There was a man… I saw him in front of the bookshop this morning… he must have followed me to the train,” Ai sniffed loudly. Seiji rubbed his elbows with his big hands consolingly. 

“You went to the bookshop before school? Did you want something special?” Ai was addicted to “pink novels.” Romance novels written for women about all kinds of relationships. The covers were lurid and colorful. Lots of boys liked them. Most would't admit it.

‘Bookshop’ could only mean one thing for the silver-haired boy: the specialty bookshop for ladies between the tea shop and the sukiyaki restaurant a few miles from his house, and in the _opposite_ direction from school. For him to get up extra early and go to buy a new book must mean he wanted it very badly.

Ai nodded slowly, “The new TokiDokiDoki Summer Special! It had a limited edition hologram cover and extra gift with purchase. Color postcards! I really wanted them for my collection.” 

“What happened then?” Seiji was glad the boy was calming down. But he needed to hear what had happened.

“I bought the book, but it was getting late so I had to take the train to school. When I got on I noticed a man who had been loitering in front of the book store got on with me. I didn’t pay much attention because I wanted to look at my book.”

“I should have been more aware of what was happening, the train got crowded all of a sudden and I got pushed up against the door really hard. And then…” The boy looked down again. 

“There was a hand up against my back. I thought it was someone trapped like me. But it wasn’t. We went through a tunnel and I saw his face in the window, behind me. He looked right at me. And then… Seijuurou, he put his hand between my legs! He grabbed me! I could hear him laugh.” Ai threw his arms around Seiji’s neck.

Seiji hugged the boy close. He rubbed his back while he heard Ai try not to cry. 

“What a bastard!” the red-haired swim team captain muttered. Some freak waiting outside a women’s bookstore, targeting women and boys smaller than him for his own sick ideas! Disgusting! That asshole probably figured there would be a large selection of victims to choose from with the newest summer books coming out, and he could pick whomever he wanted.

Seiji made Ai sit back on a bench. He wiped the fresh tears away from his cheeks.

“Did he hurt you, angel? Please, it’s important.” Seijuurou's voice was uncharacteristically soft and measured. He didn't want to add to the Ai's anxiety and distress.

Ai shook his head, “No. He tried to put his hands under my clothes, but the doors opened at a station and I jumped out. He _**waved**_ at me as the train pulled away.” Ai looked miserable, “I ran. I dropped my book. It was beautiful.”

“I’ll get you a new one.” Seiji could see the shame the boy felt. He probably thought it was cowardly to run because he was a boy. But it was more important to save yourself.

“I don’t want it now.”

The heartbroken little voice made Seiji’s own heart feel stone cold toward the pervert who had assaulted Ai, and ruined something sweet he had been looking forward to. 

“Aiichirou.” He put his hand under the boy’s chin and made him look in his eyes, “That man is sick. It has nothing to do with you. You didn’t do anything. He was out looking for a target and he randomly chose you. Don’t ever think it’s your fault. Ok?”

Nodding, Ai tried to smile, “Okay. I should have gone to the police, shouldn’t I?”

“We can go in a little while. It’d be really good to report him. It’s probably not the first time it’s happened. Do you mind telling the store as well? They should know, too. Keep an eye out.”

“That’s a good idea. You’ll really go with me?”

“Of course.” Seiji kissed the boy on the forehead, “When we’re done, we can go to that ramen stand you like. I’ll get you the manager’s special, extra spring onion, yes?”

Ai finally smiled a good genuine smile, “Thanks, Seijuurou.”

They heard the door open, Sousuke had come back with the tea. He sat next to the boy and held the hot cup until Ai took it. He had also brought a cinnamon roll, but Ai didn’t seem to want it, so he tucked it in the boy’s pocket for later.

Sousuke listened to Seiji’s summary of the story, and put his arm around Ai. He didn’t say much, but Sousuke also went with them to the police station near where Ai got on the train. 

The ramen was delicious. The best he'd ever had.


End file.
